Avez vous déjà vu, Sirius Black disant je t'aime?
by Margaux's pen
Summary: Avez-vous déjà vu... Sirius Black s'essayant aux "je t'aime" ? Il faut le lire pour le croire...  OS pour m'amuser.


_**Hello! **_

_**Voici un petit OS délire écrit parce que j'ai eu une subite inspiration. Je compte en faire plusieurs comme cela et avec d'autres personnages. J'attend vos réactions pour savoir si je continue ou pas (en gros si c'est bien ou si c'est nul :) )**_

_**Bye!**_

_**edit: J'ai rajouté le passage avec Severus qui manquait**_

* * *

**Avez-vous déjà vu… **

-Je t'aime.

La jeune femme sursauta. Etait-ce à elle qu'il avait parlé ?

-Pardon ?

-Je t'aime, répéta-t-il.

Elle éclata de rire.

-T'es tombé sur la tête ?

**Sirius Black disant « je t'aime » ?**

-Non, non, c'est vrai.

Elle se décolla de lui et toucha son front.

-Pourtant tu n'as pas de fièvre…

-Tu ne me crois pas c'est ça ?

-Attend, Sirius. Tu me fais un poisson d'octobre ou quoi ?

-Un quoi ?

-Laisse tomber…

Il se renfrogna et elle se recala confortablement dans ses bras.

-J'ai failli y croire pendant un moment.

-Mais c'est vrai ! s'écria-t-il.

-Oui, oui. Bien sur. Bon, j'y vais, j'ai faim. A ce soir !

Elle lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres et partit en direction de la grande salle.

(_O_)

le même jour, quelque temps plus tard, dans un fauteuil de la salle commune des Gryffondors, devant une partie de cartes explosives…

(_O_)

-James ?

-Quoi Patmol ?

-Je t'aime.

-…

Sirius leva la tête de sa partie.

-Quoi ? Tu dis rien? Même pas un « moi aussi je t'aime Sirius » ?

-Euh… oui, Sirius, tu sais… Moi c'est Lily que j'aime…

-Pff, grand débile ! Rigola Sirius. Mais je t'aime pas comme ça, moi !

-Ah, euh… ouf ! Mais, euh… tu m'aimes comment alors ?

-Bah comme un frère, sourit-il.

-Ah… ok.

Et il se replongea dans la partie de carte qu'il était en train de gagner. Sirius n'en démorda pas.

-« Ah ok » ? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Je te fais une déclaration d'amour fraternel et tu me dis ok ? Super. Génial. Bon, j'en ai marre là, j'arrête de jouer.

Puis il balança ses cartes sur la table et croisa les bras sur son torse, comme un enfant qui boude. James lui administra un coup de poing joueur dans le bras.

-Allez Patmol ! Fais pas ton cinéma ! C'est juste que ça me gène un peu de dire ça. Tu vois, je suis pas habitué à ce que tu sois si… expansif !

-Oui bah t'as raison de ne pas t'y être habitué parce que c'était la première et dernière fois.

Et, le nez en l'air, l'air pseudo-offensé mais digne, il s'extirpa du canapé et annonça qu'il allait voir Rémus à la bibliothèque. Les éclaits de rire de James l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il passe le trou de la grosse dame.

(_O_)

Le même jour, après que Sirius soit partit de la salle commune pour la bibliothèque. Dans la section Runes.

(_O_)

-Rémus ?

-Hum ?

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-Hum hum !

Il leva les yeux de son livre intitulé « Savoir déchiffrer les runes en dormant » et adressa un petit sourire impatient à Sirius. Il retourna à sa lecture.

-Je voulais te dire…

-Oui ?

Il ne quitta pas son livre des yeux pour autant. Sirius continua :

-Je t'aime.

-Hum, hum…moi aussi Sirius.

Les yeux de Rémus sautaient fiévreusement de lignes en lignes, ne faisant déjà plus attention à son ami. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas eu la réaction souhaité. Il se rappela au bon souvenir du lycanthrope :

-Tu m'as écouté ou quoi ?

Rémus daigna lever les yeux de son livre et regarder Sirius avec patience.

-Oui, oui, je t'ai entendu.

-Ouais mais entre entendre et comprendre, il y a une différence.

-J'ai compris aussi. Tu as dis : « je t'aime », et j'ai répondu « moi aussi ».

Sirius haussa les sourcils. Décidemment, personne n'avait de réactions normales aujourd'hui.

-C'est vrai ? Mais euh… Lunard, tu m'aimes comme un frère n'est-ce pas ?

-Evidemment, dit-il en le regardant bizarrement.

-Bon bah… ok. Salut, j'vais voir où est Peter.

-Hum hum, Salut Sirius.

Il s'était déjà replongé dans sa lecture.

(_O_)

Le même jour, dans la salle sur demande, avec Peter.

(_O_)

-Hey Peter mon pote ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Salut Patmol, Je finis notre prochaine… disons, gentillesse pour les Serpentards.

-Cool ! Ca avance ?

-Ouais, ouais, bientôt fini. Faudra que Remus vérifie un sort et ce sera opérationnel.

-T'es génial Peter. Vraiment, je t'aime !

Peter se retourna vers Sirius et ne pu s'empecher de ricaner :

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon chou. J'était certain que ma virilité t'attirait depuis longtemps.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Sirius, déconcerté. Mais ça va pas ? Tu plaisantes là ?

-Bien sur que non, et tu le sais. Allez, ne fais pas ton timide avec moi Sirrr…Sirinouchet. Ca fait longtemps que tu me fais des signes, je les ai vu.

Ce faisant, il s'approcha d'une démarche sensuelle vers « sirinouchet », il avat du mal à retenir son rire devant son visage effrayé.

-Euh, Peter, Mec, il insista sur ce dernier mot. J'aime les filles moi. Seins, cheveux long, emmerdes et tout ce qui va avec. Toi je t'aime pas ! Enfin si je t'aime… mais pas comme ça, je sais pas moi, comme on aime… son chat ! Enfin son pote.

Puis il lui adressa un sourire crispé.

-Oh, Mon Sirius d'amour, tu me brises le cœur… vraiment…

N'y tenant plus devant la mine de son ami, il éclata de rire tellement fort que des larmes apparurent aux commissures de ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? grogna Sirius qui était plus que jamais perdu.

-Hahaha… T'y as… vraiment… crus ?

Chaque mot était entrecoupé d'éclats de rire. Sirius affichait une mine penaude.

-Bah, non, bien sur que non j'y ai pas cru.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il quitta précipitamment la salle sur demande.

La prochaine fois, Sirius y réfléchira deux fois avant de dire je t'aime.

(_O_)

Le même jour, dans les couloirs.

(_O_)

-Tiens ! Servil… Severus !

Un grognement lui répondit.

-Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi tout à l'heure et… oui, c'est vrai, pas la peine de lever les yeux au ciel ! Je disais donc, j'ai réfléchi et je trouve ça étrange qu'on ne s'entende pas tous les deux. Parce que, tu sais que de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas ?

Le Serpentard eu un ricanement :

-Oui, abstenons-nous de le franchir.

-Oh Severus, je ne sais pas pourquoi on ne s'aime pas… mais moi ça me chagrine !

Rogue le regarda comme on regarde un moustique qui vole a côté de soi et que l'on soupçonne de vouloir nous sucer le sang. Pas que Sirius voulait sucer… le euh… sang de Severus mais cette métaphore exprimait la méfiance du Serpentard.

-C'est encore une de tes nouvelles farces n'est-ce-pas ? Où est caché Potter ? A moins que ce ne soit Petitgrow ou Lupin qui te seconde… Ou peut-être bien les trois. Courageux petits Gryffondor, railla-t-il, à quatre contre un. Quoiqu'il est vrai que vous n'êtes pas trop de quatre pour réfléchir…

-Je suis seul, répondit Sirius calmement, désireux de conserver la « paix » malgré l'accès de rage qui l'avait empli après que le Serpentard s'en soit pris à ses amis et à sa maison.

Severus plissa ses yeux, le faisant ressembler d'autant plus à une chauve-souris. Puis il reprit, méfiant :

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux au juste, Black?

Le maraudeur leva les bras en l'air, de dépit.

-Pourquoi cette méfiance ? Je me promenais et je suis tombé sur toi par hasard ! Et il m'est venu l'envie de disserter avec toi. Voilà. Point.

-Et ne t'es-t-il pas venu à l'esprit que discuter avec toi m'apparaissait aussi séduisant que d'embrasser un scroutt à petard ? Interrogea le serpentard, qui en avait assez de Sirius. Laisse-moi Black, retourne jouer au toutou, on ne s'aime pas, on ne peut pas se voir.

-Mais moi je t'aime ! Il marqua une hésitation. Enfin, Bien… pas…euh… non…non, désolé je ne t'aime pas, conclu-t-il en secouant la tête. Puis il s'en retourna à la salle commune, laissant un Rogue totalement désappointé.

Lui, Sirius Black, Aimer Servilus ? Il ne fallait pas exagérer tout de même.

* * *

**Maintenant, oui.**


End file.
